Here Goes Nothing
by katieemr
Summary: Sam and Jules have just been cleared to date while remaining on Team One. What happens when someone from Sam's past shows up unexpectedly? Someone who can change everything about their life. AU Season 5.
1. Chapter 1: Emmy

Okay so, this story is going to be pretty much completely AU Season 5, starting right after Season 4. It's a Jam story but it will probably end up being mostly Sam-centric. Hope you like it!

* * *

Growing up, I never had a father. Sure my mom had a number of boyfriends that came and went, none of them serious enough to be around for more than a few months, but that was about it. I asked my mom when I was about six where my daddy was and why everyone had a daddy but me. She just gave me a sad smile and said, 'You'll understand someday, Em.

At fourteen, I made it my life's goal to find my biological father. It hasn't been as easy as I thought it would be. First, I found out my birth certificate is concealed and the only person able to have it unconcealed being my mother. Second, my mother absolutely refused to give me his full name. The only thing she told me, one night in a drunken stupor, was that she used to call him Sammy back when they went to high school together. I found her old yearbook from the year she graduated and there he was, my dad. I asked my mom if he was really my father but all she did was glance at me with tear filled eyes, and walk away. When she went on another drinking binge that night, she said that she didn't want me to find out this way and that she was sorry for lying to me for nearly fifteen years.

By my fifteenth birthday, I managed to find out everything I could about my dad. Turns out he's an ex-military SRU officer that lives in Toronto, just a few hours away from where I've spent my entire life. And now here I am, at his current address, just about to knock on the door. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Sam! Stop!" Jules screamed as Sam tickled her sides. She pushed on his chest, trying to get his weight off of her.

Sam had her gently pinned down on the bed, making any of her escape attempts futile. He stopped tickling her and looked at her, laughing, "Then admit I'm the sexiest man you've ever met."

Jules kept her mouth shut, being stubborn as she was. "If that's what you want," Sam started tickling her sides again

"Okay!" Jules squirmed. Sam stopped, looked at her expectantly. "You are one hundred percent the sexiest man I've ever met." She smirked at him.

Sam rolled off her. "See, was that so hard?" He grinned.

"You are pure evil, Braddock." She mockingly glared at him, unable to keep the smile off of her face for long.

Sam just smiled at her, "I love you too." He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers for a single moment, immediately taking away her ability to form words. He had that effect on her. Where, with a single kiss, he could clear her mind of any rational thoughts.

"So, what are our plans for the day?" Sam asked, pulling her out of her trance.

"Well since it's our day off and we can do whatever we'd like, I say we do nothing all day." Jules grinned at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he smiled back. "But first, let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving."

Jules nodded. "Copy that."

Jules got out of bed and threw on one of Sam's hockey jerseys, the hem reaching past her short pajama bottoms as she slipped those on. Sam threw some pajama pants on and followed Jules out to the kitchen. Jules perched herself on one of the barstools while Sam looked through the refrigerator, contemplating what to have.

"How about bacon and eggs?" he asked, turning his head towards Jules.

"Sure sounds good. How about you make the eggs and I'll make the bacon." She jumped down from the barstool and walked over to one of Sam's cupboards, pulling out a couple of frying pans.

Sam shrugged, " Doesn't matter to me."

The two of them set out making breakfast. An hour later they were washing the dishes, Sam washing while Jules dried, when they heard a knock at the front door.

Jules scrunched her eyebrows together. "I wonder who's here at," she checked the clock, "9:23 in the morning."

Sam shrugged, "Can you get it?" he asked her. "I should probably go put a shirt on."

Jules gave an exaggerated sigh. "If you must," she smirked at him, "I'll go see who it is."

Sam just shook his head, smiling as he headed up to their bedroom. Jules walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a short teenage girl who looked to be no older than fifteen. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hi, um, my name's Emmy. I was wondering if Sam Braddock lives here," the girl responded nervously.

"Uh yeah, come in," Jules opened the door further, allowing Emmy to step into the front entrance. "Sam, it's for you." Jules called up the stairs.

Sam came bouncing down the stairs, now clad in a plain blue t-shirt. He looked at Jules before turning to Emmy. "Uh, hi," he trailed off, obviously not sure what to say to the girl he'd never seen before.

"Sorry to just show up like this," Emmy spoke with a nervous quiver in her voice. "I'm Emmy Duncan, my mom's Katie Duncan."

"Katie Duncan? From high school?" Sam looked questioningly at the girl.

"Uh, yeah," she glanced down nervously. "Um, obviously you know you guys dated, things happened and, well, I think you're my father." Emmy stammered out awkwardly, looking up at Sam.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Time

So, hope you guys are liking the story so far. Here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long to update! Three words: I. Hate. Finals.

Oh, and in this story Sam is around thirty four-ish. I don't think it said how old he was in the show... I might have just been drooling over Sam too much to notice...

* * *

Jules' head immediately snapped to the side, her eyes filled with questions, looking at Sam. Sam stood there with his face emotionless, his eyes not moving from the teenage girl standing in front of them. His mind flashed back to nearly sixteen years ago, the last time he saw Katie Duncan.

* * *

_"Please don't leave." Katie whispered, looking over at Sam. _

_Sam sighed. "I have to. It's what I want to do in life. What I want to be." _

_Katie scoffed. "Or is it what your dad wants?" She turned away from him. _

_"Kat, don't be like that. You know my dad isn't the reason I'm going. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon but, it is what it is. I just wish there was another way."_

_An awkward silence surrounded the two. Katie turned towards Sam again after awhile. "So I guess we're done then?" _

_Sam looked at her. "Kat, I-"_

_Katie cut him off, "No it's fine. I don't think we would've worked out anyways. We always have had problems. We just," she trailed off, looking down. "We just aren't meant to be. It's easier this way."_

_"Is that what you want?" Sam asked her. _

_Katie paused for a moment before standing up and facing Sam, "It's for the best." She turned to walk away, wiping the tears that slowly started to fall from her green eyes. _

_"Katie?" Sam called after her. _

_"Yeah?" She turned back. _

_"You told me you had to tell me something but with the whole me leaving thing we never got a chance to talk about it..." Sam trailed off, not really knowing what to say to Katie anymore. _

_Katie just looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Nevermind." _

* * *

And just like that, Katie Duncan was gone from Sam Braddock's life. That was the last time he thought he would ever see Katie. His friend Lucas had mentioned once that she had left town shortly after that night.

She should have told him. I mean, it was his kid too. The least she could have done was to tell him he had a baby on the way. Although, the least he could have done was not give her up so easily. But if he would have gone after her, would have stayed with her, he would have never met Team One or, more importantly, Jules. Jules was his life now, and he couldn't imagine it any other way. Maybe Katie was right, maybe it was for the best.

Sam finally shook his thoughts from Memory Lane to the present. A present where his fifteen-year-old daughter, whom he had just met, was currently standing in his living room, his own eyes staring at him. He turned his head to the side, only to be met with more eyes, this time brown. Jules was staring at him intently, looking as, if not more, confused than he felt at that moment in time.

"Sam..." she whispered, her eyes boring holes in his.

It was as though she was trying to prompt him to speak. As if her look alone would rid him of the current blockade in his throat preventing any logical sounds from his throat. Truth is, his mind was asking too many questions for him to be able to vocalize any rational thoughts. Why would Katie not tell him? Why had she kept his daughter from him for fifteen years? Why wouldn't she let him help her? He would have. He would have done everything to give his daughter a better childhood then he had, a childhood with an absentee father.

And that is exactly what Emmy had.

Sam cleared his throat, hoping his vocal cords would not let him down. "Let's, um, we should sit down and talk about this."

He gripped Jules' hand, glancing at her one more time before leading Emmy and Jules to the sofas in the living room.

* * *

I know it's super short but I hope this kind of gives answers as to why Sam didn't know about Emmy. Also, I saw that someone was asking about the concealed birth certificate and that will be explained in further detail in later chapters.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are extremely appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Engaged

**Super late upload. I'm sorry! I promise I'll post another new one tomorrow if I can :)**

* * *

Sam and Jules sat on the love seat, across from Emmy who was perched on an arm chair. Sam cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had befallen the room.

"How, um, how did you find out about me, you know, being your dad." Sam stammered out. Jules gripped his hand harder, trying to ease his nerves.

"I've been looking for my birth father since I turned fourteen. I couldn't get at my birth certificate so that was out of the question. One night my mom got really drunk. She started blabbering all about how she 'would do anything to be back with my dad Sammy' and she called your graduation night 'the best night of her life'," Emmy looked down and cleared her throat before looking back at Sam. "So I looked in her old yearbook and there was only one guy that could be my father, and that's you. Plus, I think we look scary alike." Emmy giggled slightly, trying to lessen the serious tension in the conversation.

Jules entered the conversation for the first time since Emmy had arrived. "It's true. You both have blonde hair and ridiculously blue eyes," She laughed slightly, looking up into the older pair of blue eyes.

Emmy looked on as Sam and Jules stared at each other. She could tell they were in love. What their relationship was, that was what she wasn't so sure about. Sam must have sensed Emmy's confusion because at that moment, he broke away from Jules' brown orbs to turn back to Emmy.

"I can't believe I forgot this. Emmy this is Jules, my fiancee," he turned to smile at Jules.

Jules quickly smiled back at him. _Fiancee. _It was still new to her. He had just asked her last night, after all. On one of the busiest days at the SRU, Valentine's Day.

* * *

_Jules unlocked the door, ready for bed after a tough day at work. She had been with SIU for the last four hours, as if the mental burden of the shot she had to take wasn't enough. They probably wouldn't have grilled her so much if Sam hadn't been the one with the subject's gun pointed at his head. But SIU thought that her decision to take the shot was based solely on her relationship with Sam, like she didn't care what happened to anyone else. _

_If it was up to her, everyone would've walked out of there without a scratch. It had looked like it would end that way, with a surrender. The subject's gun was down and he was calm. But then something set him off. What, Jules had no idea. All she could see from her sniper perch was his gun fly up, pointed at Sam, his finger moving to pull the trigger. She couldn't shake the feeling that if she hadn't been aware and took the shot when she did, she may not be at home with the man she loved tonight. _

_'Speaking of Sam,' Jules thought to herself. 'Where is he?'_

_As if on cue, Sam came down the stairs, his smile almost completely cheering her up right on the spot. _

_"Hey," he came beside her, pressing his lips against her cheek. He looked into her eyes, sensing the burden behind them. "Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah I'll be fine," Jules looked back just as intently. "They gave me a hard time because of you."_

_Sam wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. _

_"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're still here with me," Jules whispered into his chest._

_They were silent for a moment, just enjoying being together. Sam pulled away reluctantly, once again finding Jules' chocolate orbs. "Always." _

_With a single word, Sam had reassured Jules that she need not be so worried. That although their job was filled with dangers every day, he would do his best to come home to her safely every single night. She pressed her lips against his for a moment, needing the physical contact to reaffirm his words. _

_They both pulled away in need of air. Sam suddenly smiled broadly at her, "I have a surprise for you." _

_Jules smiled back, "Oh really?"_

_"Yeah, follow me." Sam grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. _

_They stopped in front of their closed bedroom door. Sam turned to Jules. "Close your eyes."_

_Jules obliged, giggling. "Should I be scared?" _

_"Don't worry," Sam laughed. He opened the door, ushering Jules in. "And," he shut the door behind them, "open."_

_Jules blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the dim light of the room. The only light coming from candles lining the tops of the dresser and nightstands, rose petals strewn along the floor and bed. "Sam," she breathed, taken aback by what her eyes saw. She turned around, only to be met with Sam on one knee, looking up at her while holding the most beautiful diamond ring Jules had ever seen. _

_Jules gasped, "Sam!"_

_"Jules, I love you so much, more than I ever thought I could love someone. But you are so much more than just the woman I love, you are my life. I don't know how I ever lived without you. So, Julianna Callaghan, will you marry me?" Sam looked up at her, love and uncertainty in his eyes. He knew more than anything that he wanted to make her his wife. But was she ready for it?_

_Jules was speechless. Her mind raced, picturing the life they could have together. She had never been more happy than she was at that moment and she knew exactly what her answer was. "Yes of course," she said giddily, pulling Sam to his feet and placing her lips on his. _

_Sam pulled away for just a second, sliding the ring onto her left hand's fourth finger. They both smiled, reattaching their lips. _

_And that night, Sam made sweet love to his fiancee. Yeah, he could get used to calling her that. _

* * *

Jules broke her gaze with Sam, facing Emmy. She shook Emmy's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Emmy smiled, laughing awkwardly. "So I guess you're kinda like, my almost step-mom hey?"

Jules laughed as well, "I guess so. But I will never get used to being called that."

Sam joined in their laughter. "Nor will I ever get used to being called Dad. Especially by a fifteen year old."

Emmy smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you for awhile."

Sam and Jules laughed and gazed at each other. They knew bringing Emmy into their lives could cause major chaos for the both of them but, whatever happened, they would be in it together.

Emmy looked at her 'Dad and Step-Mom' and smiled. Finally, she could have a real family.

* * *

**Considering I am one of the biggest Jam shippers around, I had to put a little bit of fluff in there. Hope you liked it! I think I'm going to bring in Emmy's mom in the next chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**Read & Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Katie Arrives

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and reads. :)**

* * *

Sam tore his gaze from Jules and turned back to Emmy. "Where are you staying?"

Emmy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Well, I kind of just took a bus out here without really thinking about that." She looked down, "I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head, "No it's okay. You can stay here. I'll just have to call your mom-"

Emmy cut him off. "No! You can't," she begged, looking at him.

Sam looked back at her in suspicion and paused before he spoke, "Does your mom know you're here?"

Emmy looked down in guilt, silent.

Sam moved closer to her, "Emmy?" he questioned.

Emmy looked back up at him. "I didn't tell her. She would be so mad if she knew I was here. But she's probably been too drunk or hungover to notice I'm even gone."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "We should probably call her. I'm sure she'll understand," Jules piped up beside him.

Emmy scoffed. "I doubt it," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, "but we can try."

"I'll talk to her," Sam grabbed the phone from Emmy. He gave Jules's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it, walking into the adjoining living room, leaving Emmy and Jules alone.

* * *

_On the phone:_

"What do you want, Emmy?" a half-asleep, grumbling voice spoke.

"Katie, it's not Emmy," Sam spoke, his voice completely serious.

Katie stumbled on her words, "Sam?" Her voice turned angry, "Why the hell is Emmy with you?"

"Maybe because she's my daughter," Sam tried not to yell. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice softened.

"You were leaving Sam!" Katie defended. "It wasn't all my fault."

Sam took a breath, calming his frustration. "You didn't tell me about my own kid!"

"You didn't want kids!" Katie yelled.

"I was nineteen and stupid, of course I wasn't planning on kids! But I would've been there for you. I would've done everything in my power to make sure my kid didn't grow up with their father never around, like I did. But because of you, Emmy didn't even know her father." Sam snapped.

Katie was silent for a moment. "I'll come pick her up."

Sam shook his head, forgetting the fact that she couldn't exactly see that. "No, she's staying with me. For how long, we haven't decided. From what I'm hearing, it could be a lot longer than I expected."

Katie hissed, "If you try to take my daughter from me I swear to god I'll make sure you never see her again."

"You already deprived me of fifteen years with my daughter, you are not taking away a single day more," Sam countered. He was met with silence.

"I'm coming to Toronto," Katie spoke after awhile, "We'll talk about this when I get there." She hung up the phone.

* * *

Sam ended the call, calming himself down before walking back to Emmy and Jules.

Jules looked up at him, "We heard the last bit of the conversation. Are you okay?"

Sam sat down beside her, grabbing her hand and passing the phone back to Emmy. "Yeah I'm fine. But your mom's coming to Toronto," he looked at Emmy.

Emmy looked down, "I'm sorry."

Sam reached out and touched her arm gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for, alright? None of this is your fault."

Emmy looked up at him and smiled slightly in response.

Jules watched as Sam comforted Emmy. Watching him being so gentle towards his daughter made her heart melt. All she could do was smile as Sam spoke.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked Emmy.

"Kind of," Emmy admitted. "But I don't want to impose."

"Please," Jules cut in, getting up to head to the kitchen. "You're family," she smiled at Emmy.

Emmy smiled back, following Jules into the kitchen, Sam close behind.

Jules opened the fridge. "So, leftovers or," she scanned the shelves, "leftovers?" she turned to Emmy.

Emmy giggled, "I'm really craving leftovers."

Sam nudged Emmy gently, "Good choice. Jules is an excellent cook," he said sarcastically, smiling over at Jules.

"I am a good cook, okay!" Jules retaliated, sticking her tongue out at Sam.

"Whatever you say Sweetheart," Sam smirked at Jules.

Jules smirked back, turning back to placing leftovers on plates.

* * *

An hour and a half later, lunch was over and everything cleaned up. Jules, Sam, and Emmy were sitting at the dining room table, talking.

Sam turned to Emmy, "So tell us more about yourself. Full name? Birthday? Anything."

"Well," Emmy started, "my full name is Emily Grace Duncan, I prefer Emmy, and my birthday is December 4, born in 1997 as you know. I'm currently in the tenth grade, an honours student. I play volleyball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. I'm in cheerleading, dance, and I play the piano and guitar. Oh, and I'm on the Student Representative Council at my school."

Sam's eyes widened, "Wow, busy."

Emmy laughed slightly, "Yeah basically. Luckily the sports seasons are somewhat spread out and I play the instruments on the side. I usually just play in my room and write songs."

Jules cut in, "Do you sing? I'm sorry to be so blunt but, you know your dad sings."

Sam shook his head, "I don't really," he started.

Jules scoffed, "Please, I hear you in the shower every morning. And when you think I'm not listening."

"That's different," Sam argued. He stared at Jules in mock anger, igniting a staring contest between the two.

Emmy watched the exchange. "I guess we'll have to duet sometime," she giggled.

Sam broke his gaze from Jules to face Emmy, smiling. "I guess so," he chuckled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. All three looked over to the door, knowing exactly who was on the other side.

"Want me to get it?" Jules asked, standing and straightening out her jeans. She had changed while Sam was talking on the phone with Katie. Sam had changed while Emmy and Jules did dishes, something about 'guys know nothing about housework'.

Sam sighed. "No I've got it."

He stood and headed to the door, opening it to reveal Katie on the other side. "Katie," he stated.

"Sam," she answered, her tone fringed with anger.

* * *

**So I thought I should probably bring Emmy's mom in. Also, I thought maybe you would like to know more about Emmy so yeah. Haha. **

**Review and read? :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Big News

**Well, here it is. Sorry I'm posting really irregularly. I'm going to try to update weekly from now on if I don't get too busy with school. **

* * *

"It's been awhile," Sam continued with the same tone of voice.

"It has," Katie responded. "Where's my daughter?"

"Our daughter," Sam corrected. "She's inside. Come in."

Sam moved aside, allowing Katie to pass into the house. She stepped past him, her eyes locking on Emmy.

"Emily Grace Duncan. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Katie demanded, her voice louder than normal.

"Don't act like you wouldn't have never noticed if Sam hadn't called you," Emmy retorted back.

"Young lady, I am your mother." Katie stepped closer to her.

"And he's my dad!" Emmy yelled. "But you sure didn't want me to know that, did you?"

"It was for the best," Katie stated.

Sam cut the conversation off before Emmy could say anything in rebuttal. "How about we sit down and talk about this?" He gestured towards the dining room table.

"Fine," Emmy stalked over to the table and sat in the chair opposite Sam.

Katie sat down next to Emmy, her eyes fixed on Sam. "So Sam, how have you been?"

"Just fine," Sam answered. "Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm just curious," Katie scoffed. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Are you seeing anyone?" She leaned closer to Sam.

Sam was about to reply when Jules came walking down the stairs. "Sorry about that. I had a call to take," she said, distantly.

"That's okay Sweetheart," Sam said, grabbing her hand when she reached the table and sat down. "Katie, I want you to meet Jules, my fiancee."

Katie looked at Jules with what some may call a glare. "Oh, how long have you been together?"

"Collectively, we've been together for almost three years." Jules looked over and smiled at Sam.

"Oh? Long time, I'm surprised. Sammy here used to hate commitment. It took him over a year to finally make us official. I'm surprised you're even engaged right now. When did he ask you?" Katie turned to Jules.

"Last night," Sam cut in, preventing Jules from saying anything. "And I'm completely with Jules. My past is my past and I'm never going back. I love her too much," he squeezed Jules' hand.

Jules looked over at Sam and smiled sadly. She was hurt by Katie's words more than she wanted to admit. After the day she'd had, anything could break her down. But Sam's words strengthened her resolve and she refused to let anyone see her cry, especially Katie.

"Oh how sweet," Katie rolled her eyes. "Emmy's coming home with me."

"What?" Emmy spoke. "No!"

"Listen, it's getting late. How about Emmy stays here tonight and we can discuss everything in the morning. There's a hotel just down the road that you could stay at Katie," Sam said calmly. "I think we all need to cool down."

Katie sighed. "Fine," she stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow Sam." She looked at Jules before putting her shoes on and leaving.

"I'm sorry," Emmy looked down. "I shouldn't have lied to her."

"No, you shouldn't have. But you know what, it's okay. We finally found each other," Sam said, touching Emmy's arm.

"And we're here for you, no matter what." Jules added.

"Thank you so much," Emmy smiled slightly with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Goodnight," Sam and Jules said in unison as they watched Emmy walk into the room she would be residing in. When the door closed, they headed into their bedroom.

"That was... eventful." Sam said, not really knowing what to say about their day.

"Very," Jules agreed. Her mind was distant, in thought about what had happened that day.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam walked over to Jules, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You seem kind of distant."

Jules looked up into his eyes. "I'm fine."

But Sam could see through her facade. He knew everything about her. He knew that she would never tell him outright that something was wrong. He had to ease into it.

"No you're not," he said, gently pulling her closer.

Jules couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Sam loved her so much, why was she worried?

"I just - I know I have nothing to worry about but - it's just the way she looks at you. She wants you back and she wants me out of the way." Jules admitted, looking up into Sam's blue eyes.

"Jules, I love you with every ounce of my being. Nothing will tear us apart okay? Ever. Especially not an ex like Katie. I don't care if she is the mother of my daughter." Sam wiped her tears. "It'll always be you."

Jules began to cry again. She didn't know if she was just extraordinarily emotional but his words touched her so much, she couldn't stop the waterworks. "I love you too," was all she managed to speak before she wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life.

Sam kissed her head and held her for a while before pulling back, looking into her eyes again. He saw conflict and sadness in them, as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure she should. "Are you sure that's the only thing that's bothering you?"

Jules was silently, breaking their gaze. She pulled away from Sam. "We should get ready for bed," she trailed off.

Sam grabbed her arm gently as she started walking away. "Jules," he prompted. "What else is wrong?"

Jules shook her head. "I can't. It would be too much for today."

"I can handle it," Sam said gently but firmly. "We can handle it. You can tell me anything."

It was silent for a moment before Jules spoke, "The phone call I had to take, it was a follow-up."

"A follow-up from what?" Sam asked, confused.

"My last doctor's appointment. It was the test results."

Sam just looked at Jules in confusion, obviously not realizing what she was talking about.

"Sam, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Who saw that one coming? I know, I know, everyone. Except Sam... Anyways! Hope you liked it! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Emergency Contact

**What?! A new chapter just days after the other one? I know, crazy... Hope you like it!**

**Oh also, I am Canadian so words such as 'colour' and 'favourite' will be spelt with a 'u'. Thanks :)**

* * *

Sam stared at Jules in shock. "You're pr-pregnant?" he stuttered out.

"Perfect timing right? I was going to tell you this morning but I wanted to make sure and then everything with Emmy happened-" Jules began to cry again. "I'm so sorry," she looked down.

"Hey," Sam grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, tipping her chin up until she met his gaze. "There is nothing to be sorry about. It takes two to make a baby," he earned a slight giggle from Jules. "I've always known I would have kids with you someday. Yeah this is unexpected but the best things in life are. And I promise you, I've never been more excited than I am right now. I can't believe we're having a baby!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, grinning widely and wrapping his arms around Jules.

Jules wrapped her arms around Sam even tighter. "Promise?"

Sam pulled away and looked into her eyes. Without hesitation, he spoke, "I promise. No matter what happens, we're in it together. I will be there for you through everything. Okay?"

Jules nodded. "I love you," she spoke softly.

"I love you too," Sam gently placed his lips against hers. He pulled away smiling. "How far along are you?"

Jules smiled. "She said I was already nine weeks. I can't believe I didn't notice sooner."

Sam grinned, placing a hand on her still-flat stomach. "There's really a baby in there?"

Jules nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah."

Sam kissed Jules again before grabbing her hands and squeezing. "I think two of my favourite people in the entire world need some sleep. Shall we?" he gestured towards the bed.

"We shall," Jules grinned widely before allowing Sam to pull her down to the bed.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up with his arm around Jules, his hand spread over her stomach. His mind was drawn back to yesterday and he instantly smiled. Yesterday, he found out that not only was he the father of a fifteen year old but also, in about thirty weeks or so, Jules was going to have a baby. And that baby would be a perfect combination of him and everything he loved about Jules. He would never tell Jules but he was kind of hoping for a girl. A girl who was exactly like Jules in every way. He could already picture the little girl, her mother's big brown eyes staring up at him. He could never say no to those eyes, couldn't now.

But no matter what, he just wanted their baby to be healthy.

"What are you thinking about?" Jules pulled him from his thoughts.

Sam looked over at her. Jules definitely had that 'glow' about her that everyone said came with pregnancy. He already thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, this just made her that much more.

"You, our future, the fact that I found out I'm the father of two children in the period of twenty-four hours," he paused, smiling down at her. "And that I wouldn't change a single thing about my life right now."

Jules grinned broadly, pulling him down and kissing him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. God, she hoped their child has his eyes.

"How about we go downstairs, I make breakfast, and you, Emmy, and baby Braddock relax." Sam suggested.

"You have no idea how good that sounds right now," Jules smiled.

* * *

Jules and Sam headed downstairs after getting dressed. They were met with the sight of Emmy, still in her pajamas, in the kitchen, her back facing them. The smell of fresh waffles surrounded the bottom floor of the house.

"Emmy?" Sam questioned as he and Jules came closer.

Emmy whipped her head around, her long blonde ponytail flying. "Oh hi, um, I'm usually an early riser so I thought I'd make breakfast. It's the least I can do after what you have done for me." she smiled.

"You didn't have to," Jules said. "You're so sweet."

"Thank you," Emmy smiled gratefully. "I hope waffles are okay. I was kind of craving them," she turned back to chopping strawberries.

Jules laughed, "Waffles are perfect. I was actually craving them as well." Jules glanced over at Sam and smiled.

Sam smiled at the subtle mention of her pregnancy. He knew that she would want to wait to tell everyone, being the cautious person she was, but he was sure she'd make Emmy an exception. After all, she was part of the family.

"Wow, you really went all out here. It all looks so good." Jules said, perusing all the food laid out.

"I hope it's not too much," Emmy said anxiously.

"Oh no, of course it isn't. It's amazing, really." Jules smiled at her.

Emmy smiled back, adding the freshly cut strawberries to the array of food choices.

"Dig in," Emmy grinned.

* * *

"Okay, you are an amazing cook. Even better than your dad, but don't tell him that." Jules winked at Emmy.

"I won't. Promise," Emmy laughed.

Sam had gone to the store to pick up dessert. Both Emmy and Jules, for different reasons, wanted ice cream, specifically chocolate. Emmy and Jules were in the midst of putting away the clean dishes. There was silence for a moment before Emmy turned serious.

"What's this like for you? I mean, it can't be easy learning your fiance has a fifteen year old. And with my mom coming in..." Emmy trailed off, looking over at Jules.

Jules put down the plate in her hand. She tried to think of the right words to express what she was thinking. "Yeah it's been different. Obviously it doesn't happen every day," she laughed slightly. "But it's been fun. Plus it gives me practice."

"Practice?" Emmy asked, confused.

"On being a parent," Jules smiled broadly.

"Oh, do you and Dad plan on having kids?"

Jules smiled at her use of 'Dad'. Yeah, the name definitely worked for Sam. "You could say that. Planning... planned, didn't really plan." she looked at Emmy and smiled.

Emmy looked at her for a second. "Wait, are you..?" she trailed off, not wanting to make a false assumption.

Jules nodded and smiled broadly. "Your dad and I are having a baby. So technically, you're going to be a big sister."

Emmy looked at Jules in shock. "Really? I've always wanted a sibling! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed excitedly, hugging Jules.

They were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Jules pulled away from Emmy and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Julianna Callaghan?" the person on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Yeah that's me," Jules said, obviously confused.

"I'm from the North York General Hospital. It says here that you're the emergency contact for Samuel Braddock."

* * *

**Yeah, I had to do that. Sorry. Haha :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-K**


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Greg

**I'm at home sick today so I thought I should update :). Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Mr. Braddock was recently admitted to the ICU," the person on the other end of the phone continued.

Jules froze as soon as she heard those words. Tears started rolling down her face as she spoke. "I'll be right there," she stuttered out, needing to see for herself that he was okay before anything else. She hung up the phone and turned to Emmy who had a worried expression on her face.

"Is it Dad? Is he okay?" Emmy whispered.

Jules wiped her tears. "I don't know," she whispered just as softly.

Jules grabbed her keys and ran outside, Emmy right on her heels.

* * *

They made it to the hospital in record time. Jules wouldn't be surprised if she got a few red light tickets in the mail but right now, she didn't care. All she cared about was Sam and making sure he was okay. He had to be okay. Not just for her, for Emmy and their baby too.

They made their way to the reception desk in the main part of the hospital. "Hi, um, I'm Julianna Callaghan. I'm Samuel Braddock's fiancee and emergency contact," Jules rushed out the the nurse behind the desk.

The nurse turned to the computer then back to Jules, "He's in ICU," she glanced at Emmy. "Family only."

"This is his daughter," Jules said the the nurse who, in Jules' opinion, wore way too much cheap perfume.

The nurse stopped, glancing at Emmy again. "Okay, you can go."

Jules and Emmy made their way up to the Intensive Care Unit. When they walked out of the elevator doors, they were immediately met by a doctor.

"Julianna Callaghan?" the doctor spoke.

"Yeah, is he okay? Where is he? Can we see him?" Jules spoke frantically.

"He is stable but not awake yet. He was the victim of a hit and run where he suffered significant head and leg injuries. Over all, he got very lucky. You may go see him but I'm sorry, immediate family only." he turned to Emmy.

"I'm his daughter. I have to see him," Emmy pleaded.

"Oh, my mistake. Yes, of course."

The doctor lead them to Sam's room, leaving them alone. Jules could feel the tears threatening to fall again as soon as they stepped into his room. Sam was laying in bed peacefully, a large bandage covering a part of his head. Jules walked over, pulling a chair up to his bed, and slipped a hand in his.

"Oh Sam," she whispered, tears falling again.

"Is he going to be okay?" Emmy whispered, standing meekly near the door.

Jules turned to her. She knew she had to be strong, for Emmy. "Your dad is the strongest person I know. If anyone can make it through, it's him. He's going to be just fine, okay?" Jules reached out her hand to Emmy, Emmy walking over and grabbing it.

The two sat for a while in silence before Jules slowly stood up. "I'm, um, going to go call Greg, our boss. He's going to want to know. Can you stay here with him?" she looked at Emmy.

Emmy nodded, "Of course."

Jules stepped out of the room, pulling out her cellphone. She stopped in front of the window to Sam's room, watching as Emmy gripped his hand. She nearly broke down the moment she heard Greg's voice.

* * *

On the phone:

"Jules?" Greg spoke.

"Boss, it's Sam. He's, um," she started to break down again. She swallowed back the tears. "He's in the hospital, ICU. It was a hit and run," she choked, not being able to finish.

"I'll be right there." Jules could hear Greg's car engine start before he hung up. She knew he would be there for her.

* * *

Jules met Greg at the entrance to ICU.

"Jules," he said as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. "Is he okay?"

Jules nodded. "He's stable. He's not completely out of the woods yet but he's going to be okay."

Greg nodded, pulling away. "Are we allowed to go in and see him?"

"They said immediate family only but I talked to the doctor. He said he'd make an exception for you."

Greg nodded again, not really knowing what to say. He and Jules started walking towards Sam's room. "We should go see him. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

Jules stopped. She had completely forgotten the fact that Greg had no idea about Emmy or who she was. "Boss."

Greg turned around. "Yeah?"

"He's not alone. His daughter's with him." Jules said, unsure of how Greg would react.

"Daughter?" Greg asked, confused.

"Yeah we just found out yesterday. She showed up at our door, she's fifteen."

Greg was silent for a moment. He was shocked but his job taught him to expect the unexpected. He smiled, "Well I can't wait to meet her."

Jules smiled and caught up to Greg. They continued walking towards Sam's room.

"Anymore surprises I should know about?" Greg asked lightly, trying to lighten the situation.

Jules stopped again. "Actually there is, something else we found out yesterday." she said nervously.

Greg turned to her expectantly.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Like I said, I'm sick so I'm sorry if this kind of sucked really bad. Also, I figured it was probably time to bring in some other Flashpoint characters. Let me know what you thought about this. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**-K**


	8. Chapter 8: Natalie

**Another chapter while I'm sick... Probably not my best idea but anyways, here it is! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll... **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Greg looked at Jules in shock. "Wow, that's... really unexpected," he chuckled slightly. "Congratulations."

Jules sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank you."

"You'll make a good mom Jules," Greg said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Jules smiled appreciatively, tears threatening to fall again. She shook her head, laughing. "You're going to make me cry."

Greg laughed as well, "We'll blame the hormones. Now, let's go see Sam."

Jules nodded, leading the way to Sam's room.

* * *

At the sound of the door opening, Emmy whipped her blonde head around. She had been sitting in silence while Jules was gone, waiting for Sam to wake up. He was still asleep and there had been no changes but no news is good news right?

"Emmy? Did he.." Jules trailed off, not wanting to build up false hope.

Emmy shook her head. "No, but I'm sure he will soon," she smiled sadly.

Jules nodded, giving her own sad smile. Jules turned to Greg who was looking at Emmy, half in shock and half in disbelief. "Greg, this is Emily, or Emmy, Sam's daughter. Emmy, this is Greg." she gestured between the two.

Greg walked over and shook Emmy's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Emmy smiled, "You too."

"It's scary how much she looks like Sam isn't it?" Greg laughed slightly, turning to Jules.

Both Emmy and Jules started laughing. "It's kind of how I knew he was my dad," Emmy giggled.

"Well if you're anything like your dad, you'll fit in with the team in no time. I'm sure they'll love you." Greg smiled.

"Thank you," Emmy said appreciatively. "I can't wait to meet them."

Jules smiled as she watched them. She knew Greg would make Emmy feel so comfortable. Jules considered him a father figure, with her actual father so far away, and she knew he would support everyone who needed it. And he would now do the same to Emmy.

"I should call my mom," Emmy said after awhile. "I just- I think she should know."

Jules nodded in understanding. As much as she wasn't Katie's biggest fan, she did deserve to know. Hopefully she could be there for Emmy.

"I'll call the rest of the team," Greg said as Emmy got up to leave. He was almost out the door when Jules stopped him.

"Hey boss," Jules said.

"Yeah?" Greg turned around to face her.

"We kind of want to keep the baby a secret for now. I just, I don't want to jinx anything." Jules stated.

Greg nodded. "I understand. My lips are sealed." He smiled before leaving Jules and Sam alone.

Jules sat in the chair previously occupied by Emmy, gripping Sam's hand. "Please wake up. I need you," she whispered. She placed her hand on her still invisible stomach. "We need you."

She looked at her stomach. It wouldn't be too long before she would be able to see and feel her baby growing inside of her. The thought scared and excited her at the same time. She wanted this baby more than anything but she was terrified. What if she wasn't a good mother? She was scared that she might do something wrong and end up hurting the baby or not be able to do something the baby needs.

Jules was deep in thought when she felt a sudden movement under her hand. Her gaze immediately shot up to her and Sam's interlocked hands.

"Sam?" she whispered.

Jules watched excitedly as Sam's beautiful blue eyes blinked open, staring at her. "Jules?" he questioned, his voice rough.

Jules reached over and grabbed the cup of water sitting on the side table. "Here," she said, passing it to him.

Sam took a long drink before passing Jules the empty cup, smiling at her. "Hi."

Jules put on a fake 'angry face', "Sam Braddock, never do that to me again. You had us scared out of our minds."

Sam grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Is Emmy okay?" he placed his hand against her stomach. "Is the baby okay?"

Jules put her hand over his. "I'm fine, Emmy's fine, baby's fine. We're all good." she smiled in reassurance.

Sam smiled broadly. "Where is Emmy?" he questioned.

"Calling Katie. Greg's here also. He's calling the rest of the team. They're probably almost here." Jules answered.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Sam asked.

Jules nodded. "He agreed to keep it between us for now. I now I'll have to limit the dangerous things I do at work so I figured he should probably know."

Sam smiled. "I couldn't agree more. I don't want my family anywhere near danger. I know you can take care of yourself but I can't help but be protective."

Jules smiled. "I know. It's one of the many things I love about you. It's one of the reasons you'll make a great father to Emmy and our baby. Just promise me you'll try to be here when he or she is born. No more almost getting yourself killed."

Sam took his hand off her stomach to grip her hand again. "I promise. I'm sorry I scared you."

The door suddenly opened, interrupting the conversation. "Sorry," Emmy said quickly. "I can go-"

"No of course not," Jules cut her off. Jules stood up, reluctantly releasing Sam's hand. "I'm going to go talk to the team."

Emmy took Jules' spot at the side of the bed. She smiled at Jules as she walked out of the room before turning back to Sam.

"Hey kiddo," Sam smiled at her.

"Hi Dad," Emmy smiled back. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright. What about you?" Sam asked her.

"I'm good," she paused for a second, "I thought I'd lost you." She felt a tear roll down her cheeks.

Sam reached over and wiped the tear away. "Hey, I'm still here okay? I'll always be here."

Emmy smiled slightly. She looked down, "It's just- I grew up without knowing who my father was and to think I could have lost my dad just a day after meeting him..." she trailed off, wiping another fallen tear.

Sam tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes. "You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

Emmy nodded and smiled. She was about to speak when the door flew open behind her, revealing a panicked Natalie.

"Sam! What happened? Are you okay?" Natalie spoke quickly.

She raced over to his bedside, not registering the fact that Emmy was in the room.

"Nat, I'm fine." Sam turned to Emmy, rolling his eyes and smiling. "Nat, this is my daughter Emmy. Emmy, this is your Aunt Natalie."

Natalie looked at Emmy in shock. "Daughter? Since when?"

"Remember Katie Duncan?" Sam said to Natalie.

"The girl you dated in high school who hated me? Yeah I remember her," she rolled her eyes. She turned to Emmy, "Oh, no offense."

Emmy smiled, "None taken."

Sam laughed at the exchange. "Well, she's Emmy's mom. I just found out about Em yesterday."

"Oh, well it'll be so good to have a girl to go shopping with. Jules isn't really the shopping type. It'll be our aunt-niece bonding time," Natalie smiled wide.

Emmy laughed, "Can't wait. Oh, did you see my mom out there?"

Natalie laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she's arguing with the doctors about the 'family only' rule. I think when I was able to just walk in, it pissed her off. Though I am his sister so I don't get why it would."

Emmy shook her head, "That's my mom for you."

Natalie turned back to Sam. "You know, you should have kids more often. I like her."

Sam and Emmy exchanged a glance. Sam smiled, "Yeah I agree," he stated.

They were interrupted by loud shouts outside of Sam's room.

* * *

**Yeah so, let me know what you thought. Thanks :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-K**


	9. Chapter 9: Stop At Nothing

**Hope you like it! **

**Also, I don't own anything about Flashpoint, unfortunately. I would definitely not be in freezing cold Saskatchewan if I did... **

* * *

Sam, Emmy, and Natalie listened quietly from inside the room.

"Let me in!" Katie shouted. "My daughter is in there."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't go in there. It's family only right now," the doctor answered calmly.

"I don't give a damn. I might as well be family so let me in!" Katie escalated.

"I'm very sorry but that's not how it works. We will let you know when you are able to go in." The doctor replied.

Emmy shook her head. "I've heard enough. I'm going to go talk to her," she stood up. "Sorry about this," she said to Sam and Natalie sadly. "It's all my fault."

Sam grabbed her hand before she could walk away, causing her to turn and look at him. "It's not your fault okay? It's just been a stressful situation for everyone."

Emmy nodded. She headed to the door, looking back at Sam and Natalie before slowly opening it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jules was heading down to the waiting room where Team One was currently sitting anxiously awaiting news. She had barely come into view when Spike noticed her.

"Hey Jules, any news?" Spike came up to her, concern on his face.

The rest of the team had noticed Jules as well, all of them coming to stand around her.

"He's awake. He's pretty banged up though. He's got a broken leg and a concussion but other than that, he should be fine." Jules said, trying to reassure herself more than anyone else. "Natalie and Emmy are in there with him now-"

Spike cut her off. "Who's Emmy?" he asked Jules.

Jules paused for a moment. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell the team about Sam's daughter but it would have to do. "She's, um, Sam's fifteen year old daughter. We just found out about her yesterday. We were going to tell you guys sooner but then the accident happened..." Jules trailed off.

"Daughter? Really? Wow, I did not see the one coming." Spike said, looking shocked and confused.

"Can't wait to meet her," Leah smiled at Jules.

Jules smiled at her team. She knew they had many questions about Emmy and why Sam never knew about her. She also knew that they realized now wasn't the time for these questions and there would be plenty of time for them after Sam was out of the hospital. For that, she was grateful.

"So are we allowed to go see him?" Raf asked politely.

"Well they said only family but I'll go talk to Sam and see if he would mind you coming in. Which I don't think he will but the doctor-" Jules gestured in the direction of Sam's room. She was cut off by Ed.

"Constable Callaghan, is that an engagement ring I see?" Ed smiled, grabbing her hand in disbelief.

"Uh yeah." Jules laughed. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to tell her team about the engagement. "He asked on Valentine's Day. We were going to tell you guys next shift."

"Congratulations," Raf and Leah said simultaneously, both patting Jules' arm slightly.

"Congrats Jules," Greg smiled, hugging her quickly.

"Well well well, our little Jules is growing up." Ed laughed, also pulling Jules in for a slight hug. "Next thing you know, we'll be having little Callaghan-Braddocks running around."

Jules tried to hide her smile. If only they knew.

"I can't believe he finally asked you," Spike grinned.

Jules grinned just as broadly. "Believe me, I can't either. I should go check on Sam though. I'll let you know when you can come in which should be soon." She turned to walk away. "Oh, and if a Katie Duncan comes out here, she's Emmy's mom," she paused, studying the confused looks. "We'll explain everything later," she continued, waving goodbye and heading towards Sam's room.

* * *

When Jules walked up to the doorway, Katie and Emmy were in the middle of an argument. Jules stopped just out of sight, listening in on the conversation.

"Mom, can you stop? Can't you just accept that it's family only?" Emmy said, frustration evident in her voice.

"Emily Grace, don't you dare tell me what to do. Besides, I'm just as much family as that fiancee of his."

"How?" Emmy raised her voice slightly. "Explain how you could possibly mean as much to him as the woman he's going to marry."

"Because at one point, I was the woman he wanted to marry. And you never forget your first love. I'll have our family back together in no time. Don't you want to see your dad and I together again? We're going to be such a happy family." Katie spoke, grinning widely.

"Mom, please don't ruin their relationship. They really love each other and they're happy. Isn't that the most important?" Jules could hear Emmy straining to fight the tears back.

"It'll be for the best Emily," Katie said reassuringly. "But if you tell your dad about this, you'll never see them again, understand?"

Jules peeked around the corner in time to witness Emmy nodding, tears falling down her cheeks and fear in her eyes.

"Good," Katie spoke sternly. "Now," she turned to walk away. "I'll be back but remember what I said."

Katie was walking away before either Emmy or Jules could say anything. Emmy headed back into Sam's room but Jules was stuck in her current spot. Even in the short time she'd known her, Jules knew Katie would stop at nothing to get what she wants. Right now, she wanted Sam. And Jules was the one thing standing in her way.

* * *

**Don't know how good this chapter was but... I hope it was to your somewhat satisfaction! **

**Also, I will not be able to update next week (Spring Break). This is due to the fact that I will be on a Missions Trip and will have no access to my computer. I will be leaving in 3 days so I hope this will make up for the week and a half I can't update. Sorry for anyone who is waiting desperately for an updates! It means a lot that you wait :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**-K**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Home

**I'm back! I know it's been forever since I've posted and you all probably hate me now... I'm sorry for making you wait so long. School's been crazy. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters. I wish...**

* * *

Jules shook her thoughts away, walking to the door and pausing. She knew that Sam would never pick Katie over her. He wouldn't do that to her and their baby. She was just being foolish and letting Katie get to her. She was stronger than that. And so, putting any thoughts of Katie to the back of her mind, Jules slowly opened the door.

"Hey Sweetheart." Sam smiled broadly at her the moment she walked in the room.

Jules grinned back, walking up to his bedside. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, I've been better." Sam laughed slightly. "I missed you though," he grabbed Jules' hand, pulling her down to gently press his lips against hers.

Natalie interrupted the moment. "Okay!" she said exaggeratedly, causing Sam and Jules to pull away from each other. Natalie stood up from where she had been perched on the end of Sam's bed. "Now I don't know about you, Em, but I really don't want to see my brother and his fiancee doing some major PDA." Sam laughed again, squeezing Jules' hand. Jules had gone bright red in the face. "I'm going to go get a coffee, want to come?" she addressed Emmy, who was watching the situation unfold with amusement on her face.

"Of course," Emmy answered her aunt, who was already nearly out the door. Emmy stood, turning to Sam and Jules as she was walking out the door. "Bye Dad, bye Jules," she waved and smiled before following Natalie. Sam and Jules were left alone.

Sam smiled at Jules, "Sorry about Natalie." he laughed.

Jules shook her head, laughing with him. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." She paused for a moment, smiling as she played with her engagement ring. "You know, the name suits you," she looked up at Sam.

Sam looked at her in confusion, silently asking her to elaborate.

"Dad," Jules explained further. "You're such a good father to Emmy."

Sam turned serious, turning his eyes away from Jules. "I'm just trying to be a better father than mine." Sam paused for a moment, his emotions getting the best of him. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't want to end up like him."

Jules could feel the raw emotion in his words and it broke her heart. "Hey," she said softly with tears in her eyes, tilting his chin up until he met her gaze. "You are nothing like him. I promise you that. You're going to be the perfect dad for Emmy," she paused, grabbing Sam's hand and placing it on her abdomen," and our baby. And any other kids we may have. You know how much I can't resist you," Jules smiled slightly, bring light into the conversation.

Sam smiled too, wiping the tears away as they rolled down Jules' cheeks.

Jules continued, "There is no one in the world that I would rather have a family with. That I would rather spend my life with." Her voice turned soft, just barely over a whisper, "I love you so much."

Sam smiled. He pulled her down to his level, gently kissing her. He pulled away and held her gaze for a moment. "I love you too," he whispered.

Jules kissed him again before pulling away and smiling. "The team is in the waiting room. They want to come and see you but since it's family only, I had to ask if you were up for it. If you're not feeling up to it, it's completely fine."

"No, of course I want to see them," Sam nodded. "I'm fine."

Jules looked at him with disbelief for a second. "You do have a concussion and you were just hit by a car. It would be understandable if you weren't-"

Sam cut her off. "I'm fine," he repeated, smiling to reassure her.

Finally, albeit reluctantly, Jules gave in. "Okay fine. I'll go ask the doctor if they're allowed in." She stood up reluctantly, heading to the door.

"Hey Jules," Sam said, stopping Jules in her tracks.

"Yeah?" she asked, as she turned to face him.

"I love you," Sam spoke with a huge grin on his face.

Jules shook her head at the look on his face. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. "I love you too," she grinned, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_One week later_

"Welcome home!" Emmy screamed excitedly, running up as Jules helped Sam into the house.

Sam chuckled, leaning on one of his crutches to give Emmy a hug. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad," Emmy giggled, pulling away after awhile. "We've prepared the house for you."

Emmy turned and gestured animatedly at the rest of the house. There was a extra-large, loaded pizza in the center of the table and orange juice in wine glasses; Sam was on a strict no-alcohol diet. Streamers hung from the ceiling and a sign reading 'Welcome Home Sam!' was taped on one of the walls.

"Wow," Sam exclaimed, taking it all in. "What's all this for?"

"For you." Jules smiled. "The team's coming over in about an hour, as well as Shelly and Wordy. They thought we needed some 'family time' first."

Sam nodded, grinning. "I agree." He started making his way towards the table. "Now I think that my three favourite people should come eat with me before this delicious masterpiece gets cold." He grinned again.

Jules and Emmy laughed, both doing just that.

* * *

A little less than an hour later, Sam and Jules were getting ready in their bedroom while Emmy occupied the guest bathroom next door. Both were complete silent until Jules spoke.

"I was thinking," she paused for a moment, "maybe we should tell them about the baby tonight."

Sam turned toward her as quickly as his crutch would allow. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

Jules smiled. "Yeah. I mean, everyone is together tonight. And that doesn't happen as often as it should."

Sam grinned broadly. "I would absolutely love to tell everyone tonight." he turned serious, "Are you sure you want to? I mean, I know you wanted to wait until your first trimester was done."

Jules contemplated his words for a moment. "I want to tell them. I'm already nearly eleven weeks. I mean, how much longer are we going to be able to keep this a secret? Especially when I go back to work and have to stay in the truck pretty much the whole time."

Sam made his way over to her, grabbing her around the waist with his free hand. "Well then I think tonight would be perfect." he grinned.

Jules smiled, pulling him down to her level for a kiss.

Tonight was the night they tell everyone.

* * *

**So I hope that made up for me not posting for awhile. I had to skip ahead a bit. I felt like the story was getting boring... Also, next chapter brings more drama. (I'm sorry!)**

**-K.**


	11. Chapter 11: Grandma Lily

**I know it's been a while since I've posted. I'm sorry. I've kind of been going through a lot of personal things. Also, school just finished and it was a crazy end of the year. **

**I'm going to try and post a bunch of chapters this summer. Possibly finish the story, depending on how long I want to make it. Hopefully it makes it worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters involved with the show. I only own my original characters. **

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone had arrived and the party was in full swing.

Emmy and Spike were in the midst of an argument over which movie series was better, Twilight or The Hunger Games.

"You're kidding right? Hunger Games is so much better. I mean have you seen Josh Hutcherson? Wow." Emmy exasperated, animatedly fanning her face with her hand.

"Have you seen some of those vampire chicks?" Spike retaliated. "And I'll have you know, the Twilight series is my all time favourite.

Emmy shook her head, "Why am I not surprised?"

The exchange was interrupted by Sam who was hobbling by on his way to the refreshment table.

"Spike, are you seriously arguing over which teen movie series is better-" Sam paused for a moment, a broad smile appearing on his face. "-with my fifteen year old daughter.

Spike opened his mouth, no words coming out. Sam just shook his head and laughed along with Emmy, continuing to his destination.

* * *

"Hey," Sam whispered in Jules' ear as he came up behind her and wrapped one arm around her torso.

"Hi," Jules grinned. She turned to face him.

"Ready?" Sam asked her, a smile on his face.

Jules paused. "Not just yet," she said softly, her smile growing.

Sam looked at her confused. He was about to speak when a knock at the door interrupted him. He glanced at the door. "I thought everyone was here."

"Almost everyone," was all Jules said in reply, leading Sam to the door. Almost the entirety of the guests were visibly oblivious to the new arrival, many of them already knowing just who was on the other side of the door.

The door swung open, revealing Mrs. Lillian Braddock.

"Mom?" Sam asked, surprised. He stepped aside, allowing Lillian to walk in.

"Sammy," Lillian exclaimed, pulling her only son into a hug.

Sam pulled away after a second. "I didn't know you were coming."

Lillian laughed. "Well if you knew, it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?"

Sam laughed along with his mother. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but, why are you here?"

"Well Jules here told me about the new addition to our family," Lillian grinned.

Sam looked over at Jules. Before he could get a word out, Lillian continued, "I just can't believe we never knew about her. Especially after fifteen years. Where is this beautiful granddaughter of mine?"

"Oh, Emmy is over talking with Spike. I'll go introduce you." Jules spoke.

"Oh thank you dear," Lillian said, following Jules. "I'll talk to you later Sammy."

* * *

"Em," Jules spoke, interrupting Emmy's conversation with Spike.

"Yeah?" Emmy answered politely, turning to face her step-mom, as well as another woman whom she had never met.

"This is Lillian Braddock, Sam's mom." Jules smiled, gesturing toward Lillian. "Lillian, this is Emmy Duncan, your granddaughter."

"Hi Mrs. Braddock," Emmy said excitedly as she reached out to hug her.

Lillian returned the hug. "Oh please dear, call me Grandma Lily. I've always wanted grandchildren," she grinned widely.

Emmy also grinned. Turning to Spike, she spoke, "Hey Spike, do you think we could continue this later?"

"Absolutely." Spike smiled, following Jules away from where Emmy and Lillian stood.

Emmy reoccupied her seat while Lillian took over the spot where Spike had previously been sitting.

"So, how about we get to know each other, hmm?" Lillian asked Emmy.

"For sure. What would you like to know?"

Lillian contemplated for a second. "Full name," she finally stated.

"Emily Grace Duncan."

Lillian looked at Emmy with tears in her eyes. "Your middle name is Grace?"

Emmy nodded slowly, not quite sure what the significance of the name was.

Lillian wiped a stray tear away. "My daughter's name was Grace. She died when your father was nine."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Emmy reached out, placing a hand on Lillian's arm.

Lillian shook her head, wiping another falling tear. "It's not your fault by any means. It's not anyone's fault. I know Sammy blamed himself for years. He and Gracie were so close. They did everything together."

Emmy wiped away a tear of her own. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh I don't mind. You deserve to know," Lillian cleared her throat. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. Samuel was nine, Grace was nearly eight, Lucille was a year and a half and Natalie was around three months old."

* * *

_"Mommy, I want to go to the park. Can you take me?" little Grace Braddock asked her mother. _

_Lillian turned towards her oldest daughter, balancing baby Natalie on her hip. "I'm sorry baby, Natalie and Lucy have to have their naps."_

_Gracie's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. She looked up at her mother, ready to plead her case. _

_Just then, Sam cut into the conversation. "I can take her mom. You stay here and rest with Nat and Luc."_

_Lillian turned to her only son, "Are you sure Sammy?"_

_Sam nodded, "It's no big deal, really. We'll be fine." _

_"Okay. Thank you Sammy, you're such a big help." She then turned to her daughter, only to find that Grace was no longer there. "Gracie?" she called out.  
_

_"Over here," a voice piped up from the direction of the front door.  
_

_Sam and Lillian, Natalie and Lucy in tow, made their way toward the voice. They found Grace with her jacket done up and sandals on. _

_"Ready," she grinned at them. _

_Lillian and Sam laughed. "I guess I should probably hurry then, hey Gracie-Wacie?" Sam said, teasingly. _

_Gracie nodded, her blonde curls bouncing. "Uh-huh. Move your butt, Sammy-Wammy."_

_Sam laughed again. "I'm coming." _

_Lillian watched as her oldest two children left the house, hand in hand, heading to the park._

* * *

"They were so adorable walking down the driveway, I couldn't help but snap a picture." Lillian smiled at the memory. "That was the last time I saw my Gracie alive." Lillian choked down more tears but continued. "Not twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door."

* * *

_Lillian swung open the door, a sleeping Natalie laying in her arms and a tired Lucy wrapped around her leg. "Can I help you?" she asked the young police officer currently standing on her porch. _

_"Mrs. Lillian Braddock?" the officer asked._

_"Yes," Lillian said, obviously confused. _

_"I'm sorry to inform you that there's been an accident. If you wouldn't mind coming with me?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_Lillian placed Natalie in a carrier, quickly buckling her up, and picked up Lucy. She followed the officer out to his car, climbing in the backseat with her youngest children._

* * *

"My immediate thoughts went to William, my husband. He helps with training the new recruits and constantly puts himself in unnecessary danger. I had no idea it would be Sam and Grace."

* * *

_"Mrs. Braddock, I'll fill you in on what happened." a doctor explained, leading Lillian into a small meeting room at the base hospital._

_"Please," Lillian urged him to continue, anxious to know what was going on. She placed Natalie's carrier at her feet and a sleeping Lucy on one of the chairs before taking a seat herself._

_"There was an accident. A red pick-up truck jumped the curb where your two children were beginning to cross the crosswalk. Your son managed to escape with minor injuries but, unfortunately, we were not able to save your daughter. Please accept our greatest condolences." _

* * *

"My whole world stopped for a minute and I broke down. I had lost my little girl. I had lost Gracie. I don't remember ever asking to see Sam. I just know I did. So they brought me to where he was getting checked out by a nurse. He was so quiet and his eyes were red-rimmed. My heart broke a little bit more just seeing him like that."

* * *

_"Oh Sammy," Lillian cried, placing Natalie's carrier beside Sam's bed, keeping Lucy in one arm and wrapping the other around her son's shoulders. _

_Sam was silent. After the nurse left, he looked at his mother and whispered, "she's gone. Gracie's gone." _

* * *

"He held out his hands and there, sitting on his palms, were her sandals. They were her favourite, pink and sparkly with little bows on the straps. She wore them everywhere. I didn't know the importance of the shoes until Sam was able to speak about that day. Gracie had been hit with such force, her shoes were left beside Sam. She was knocked right out of them." Lillian finally broke down, the tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Emmy reached over and wrapped Lillian in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Grandma Lily. I had no idea."

"Oh I know, dear. It's not your fault. That day is a big part of our family." Lillian wiped her tears again. "William went straight back to work after the funeral but that's just who he is. He doesn't like to show that he's hurt. Sam was never the same. I not only lost a daughter that day, but my son also. He changed completely. Natalie and Lucille didn't know any better, they were too young."

"That must have been so hard," Emmy whispered, blinking back her own tears.

"It was. Sam was pretty emotionless when it came to his other sisters after Grace's death. I think he was scared to get close to them. Neither Nat or Luc could ever replace the bond he shared with Gracie."

"I can only imagine. Poor dad. He must have been heartbroken," Emmy spoke.

"Yeah but your father is and was the strongest person I know. He didn't let her death define his life. He's really made a life for himself. He's got you, Julianna, his team. I'm so proud of him. I just can't believe we had to wait this long to have grandchildren running around," Lillian laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Emmy laughed along with her grandmother. For once, she felt like she actually belonged here. She actually had a family who cared for her and would be there for her no matter what.

She just hoped nothing would screw it up.

* * *

**Okay so, not my best but hopefully you liked it anyways. **

**I don't believe they ever said what Sam's sister's name had been so I just made one up. And I also included another Braddock sibling because when Sam is being interviewed by Dr. Toth he says he has two sisters and I kind of take that as having two at that moment, not including the one that died. **

**I also made up a name for Sam's mom because they also don't give her a name in the series, I believe.**

**Hope this chapter made up for the wait!**

**Oh and I know that I said there'd be drama. That'll be coming possibly in the next chapter. Also, someone will learn about Katie's threats to Jules.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**


End file.
